


Where did I go Wrong?

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Set during Civil War, you tried to convince your best friend that there was another way to do things, one that wouldn’t tear the team apart.  The problem is your best friend is Tony Stark and he’s never been one to listen to advice.





	Where did I go Wrong?

Sitting with your back against the wall in the small cell you could hear Clint pacing, frustrated in the cell next to yours. This felt like it was all your fault, you could have done more, you should have done more. You began replaying that conversation over and over in your mind, trying to figure out where it all went wrong, how you all ended up here. 

Nursing a hot chocolate, seated at the island in the kitchen you sighed to yourself. You hated it when there was tension between the team and with the current mood rooms were either filled with a loaded silence or raised voices. You could see both sides but neither Steve nor Tony were giving an inch. Stark walked into the room and made his way to the freshly brewed pot of coffee. “We need to talk.” Your voice rang out in the silence and he rolled his eyes as he made to leave with his beverage. “Sit down Tony, it’s just a talk. I don’t want to argue with you.” The exhaustion was evident in your voice and as he met your eye you could see such overwhelming sadness there. He had been through so much, you all had, and now it felt like everything was being ripped apart.

Tony smiled at you politely as he took up the stool next to you, waiting for you to start your ‘talk’ which he figured would be just another lecture from someone he thought was a friend, telling him how he was wrong and Steve was right. This issue wasn’t a popularity contest it was about being accountable but everyone seemed to be rallying towards Rogers, why could they not see they needed to sign.

You stare out of the window, trying to find the right words to start. Dark clouds were filling the sky and the landscape was so grey and bleak. He was your best friend, your closest comrade but you just could not agree with him on this one. The stakes were too high. “I can see where you’re coming from on this Tony, but…” he flinched at that word, you could practically see the walls going up.

“So you’re taking his side too.” His voice was filled with hurt. You had been the one person he had thought would get this, would know why he was fighting so hard for this. He thought you would always have his back but it turns out he was wrong. He kicked himself for ever believing that you would choose him over Steve.

“It’s not about sides.” You tilted your head, trying to gain eye contact but he looked away. 

“No, it’s about doing what’s right.” He spat. 

“Exactly.” With that one word, you knew there was no going back. Tony looked like you had just stabbed him right through the chest. You had been someone he had trusted, someone he had opened up to, especially after Pepper had left. He had leaned on you emotionally and now here you were, sitting across from him, siding with Steve. 

“Tony,” you sigh, reaching over and taking his hand. “I don’t want you to get hurt. You’ve been through a lot and this… don’t be so quick to jump on this, please.” You just wanted him to stop and think before jumping in. You were sure if he just took a step back… “There are so many downsides to this Tony. Have you actually sat down and weighed this up?” He stood up and walked to the sink, tipping away his cooling coffee now not in the mood for the bitter drink. He had heard the arguments against him and not one of them could compare to the guilt he felt over each and every civilian loss. Anger bubbled up inside him. You had been the one who held him as he cried when the guilt got too much and the alcohol hadn’t been enough to drown them out. You were the one person who knew exactly why he had to do this and yet here you were selling him out? He began pacing as you continued to talk.

“I know you feel guilty but…”

“WE’RE RESPONSIBLE FOR SO MANY DEATHS!” he whirled around, face inches from your own as he yelled. He didn’t understand how could you not be with him on this. Staring him down you controlled your composure, lowering your own voice.

“And we saved so many people. I’m not saying it’s right and I’m not saying I’m not sorry for those we lost but what would you have had us do? Sit back and wait until the powers that be decide to send us in? How many more people would have died if we had delayed going in? This is a dangerous road, Tony. You keep saying we need to be accountable but signing these accords that’s not the way. All that does is make us guns for hire for whichever power wants us and that… that doesn’t sit right. Please, Tony.” He couldn’t look you in the eye, he felt so betrayed. Moving to look out of the window as the first drops of rain left their marks in the glass he looked so small.

“Okay, I admit that maybe this isn’t perfect but we have to do this. We can’t just continue on doing what we do, causing so much pain. Have you spoken to them? Those who have lost people because of our actions? No, because you hide behind your super soldier, following his every command. What if he’s wrong? He’s just a guy, what if he leads you all into the wrong war?” His words were provocative, he knew you weren’t someone who blindly follows.

“You’d rather we worked via committee?” You enquired.

“Better than a dictatorship.” He shot back stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“You know damned well that’s not how we work. We see something going sideways and we step in. All of us.” You got to your feet carefully placing your mug on the counter.

“Yeah, and damn the consequences right?” His tone was final and he turned and stormed out of the room. You began to wonder why you had even bothered. You knew there was no changing his mind but part of you had just hoped, prayed that some of your words might have sunk in somewhere between the fear and pain. 

Familiar footsteps rang out, pausing outside your cell for a moment. You look up and see Stark, looking as if he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. His world-weary eyes can’t even meet yours and he opens his mouth as if he were about to say something before closing it and moving on. You heard his interaction with Clint and you ran a hand over your face as silent tears left tracks down your cheeks. If you could have just got through to him, if you could have found a way through the bitterness, you should have tried harder, talked longer. Hell you should have stayed up all night talking to him, have made him understand but now, you had lost a friend and you had a feeling that a friend was exactly what Tony needed right now.


End file.
